It's not a fashion statment
by hpfan142
Summary: You killed me. You were my best friend and killed me. So for what you did to me, And what i will do to you. You get what everyone else, You get a life time. It is now your turn to feel my pain. You told me you did it for her. MCR songfic


_For what you did to me_

_And what I'll do to you _

_You get, what everyone else gets_

_You get a lifetime_

_Let's go_

Harry sat in a lone bedroom of Grimmauld Place. He was alone in the house. Or at least he thought. He sat on his bed staring at the fireplace which was infront of him. Looking at pictures of his school years. He ran his hand across one of Ginny. "I'm so sorry we couldn't be together," he said placing the picture down. The young girl's hair flying in the wind smiling at whom ever stare upon the picture. The door creaked open but silent, Harry did not hear the creak over the crackles of the fire wood buring in the fire place. The next thing her knew. He was on the ground. A Ron Weasly knelt next to him "I'm so sorry friend. I did this for you. and for Ginny. To protect her." He stood up and walked out of the room. A blood puddle underneath where the late Harry Potter laid. A bloody knife next to him.

_Do you remember that day when we met_

_You told me this gets harder _

_Well, it did_

half a year later

Ronald Weasly sat in the burrow. He now owned the place. Mother and father dead and everyone else living somewhere else. He lived in the house alone. Ginny use to come and visit some time. But she was married now. She had children and had no time for him. And Ron was okay with that. He did save her from all the misery That harry, his best friend, would put her through. It was for the best, the best.

_Been holding on forever_

_Promise me that when I'm gone, you'll kill my enemies_

_The damage, you've inflicted temporary wounds_

_I'm coming back from the dead and I'll take you home with me_

_I'm taking back the life you stole_

There was a sudden noise that broke the silnce Ron was in. It came from the kitchen. He got up thinking it was just a bird or a garden Gnome. But how wrong he was. He entered the kitchen to find a person. A person he thought he would never find standing up alive. It was Harry Potter. Her looked at Ronald with a sinester look on his face "You jerk" he muttered silently "You Jerk!" he now yelled. "You said you did it for her! There was more wasn't there my friend. There was much more. Me not hurting Ginny was just a plus side" he walked slowly up to Ron.

_We never got that far_

_This helps me to think all through the night_

_Bright lights that won't kill me now, won't tell me how _

_Just you and I, your stareless eyes remain_

Ron steped back a step. "B- But you are dead." he said shaking his head. his eyes wide open. starless and full of confusion. "I saw your dead corpse and the puddle of blood underneath you!" The sun shining in on Harry's face. His blood spatered face. His white shirt stainded with dark blood. The blood of his own. "You may be a ghost!"

Harry shook his head "touch my skin. It is real. and see the gaping hole that you left with me. that once bled. The wound did not disapear but the blood stoped bleeding." He pulled the collar of his shirt to reveal a wound made by a blade. the skin around it roting and stained with blood. "I am back, back from the dead."

_Hip hip hooray for me_

_You talk to me _

_But would you kill me in my sleep_

_Lay still like the dead _

_From the razor to the rosary_

_We could lose ourselves _

_And paint these walls in pitchfork red_

"My friend-" Ronald started. "I am here to avenge me! To avenge Ginny!" harry yelled. Ron looked at Harry "I saved Ginny! I saved her from being hurt! From lovng you and losing you! You know you would of died soon anyways! Either by my hand or Voldemorts!" Harry took out a knife. Spattered blood upon it. but not looking removable "I know this blade oh so much. I Should not of known this blade though, at least not this much. Now you get to know it!" he yelled looking at Ronald, his once best friend, evily.

_I will avenge my ghost with every breath I take_

_I'm coming back from the dead and I'll take you home with me_

_I'm taking back the life you stole_

Ron looked at Harry and the quickly ran through the door that lead to the living room. He ran towards the front door that had never been used in five years. I tried to open it but it seemed locked in place. He back up a bit and then kicked where the handle was. The door flying open he quickly ran out of it. He ran into the garage on where the old blue ford that once flew stayed. he closed the door and locked it quickly. Hiding underneath the car.

_This hole you put me in_

_Wasn't deep enough and I'm climbing out right now_

_You're running out of places to hide from me_

Harry ran out of the back door in the kitchen. He looked around the yard of the burrow. He then noticed the garage. He ran over to it. The knife still in his hand. He wriggled the door nob of the garage, the bastard locked it. harry thought to himself. He took the blood stained knife and jabbed it into the keyhole. There was a click and the door came open.

Ron laid in the center underneath the old vechile. Harry was in. but he could not get him. His arms would be to short to reach Ron. Harry walked around looking around the garage. Yet he didn't looke behind any bookcase, underneath desks, he did not even look in the old wardrobe which held tools of rons deceased father.

_When you go, just know that I will remember you_

_If living was the hardest part_

"Tell me Ron, how much, how much did Voldemort pay you" Harry said "And if he did not pay you he must of gave you something in return. for killing The One" Harry opened the car door and looked inside. The car smelled of rust and molding leather. He closed the door and then opened the back door. "Now Ronald. Get out from underneath the car. Or i will make it hard"

Ron started to breath heavy. He knew he was under the car "Very well then Ronald it was your choice." Harry stabed the floor of the rusty old car and made a gapping hole. He removed the knife and underneath the hole was the frigtened face of Ron Weasly. Harry got out of the car and then Ron tried to quickly get out from underneath the car. He was getting out the wrong side. her backed up into Harry and Harry pulled him out.

_We'll then one day be together _

_And in the end, we'll fall apart_

_Just like the leaves change in color _

_And then I will be with you_

_I will be there one last time now_

He laid Ron on his back and put his left hand upon Ron's forehead. "Just think, We will be in Hell together. Killed by each other, with the same blade." Harry raised the knife in his hand and then drove it through Ron's Heart. Rons shirt becoming soaked with blood almost insently. A look a completion on Harry's face.

_When you go just know that _

_I will remember you_

The door opened once again. Harry turned around to see a young women. Blazing red hair. Big brown eyes staring at Harry. She looked upon the corpse of Ron and looked back at Harry. Harry could tell who this was "I missed you Harry," the voice of a mournful Ginny Weasley said.

_I lost my fear of falling_

_I will be with you_

I will be with you

**Yes i know harry isn't portiated this way in the books. they are older. and this shows a darker side of harry. **

**If you want a back story or a story after this Give me a Review. If i get alot of reviews requesting me to write more on this story i will. if i don't get no reviews. well. then there will be no more added.**


End file.
